


Little Do You Know

by The_Great_Deprussian



Series: Tallyenfellow oneshots [2]
Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: BL, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, Lonliness, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Another one of my sucky summaries. It's the Winter Solstice. Ash is feeling things. He doesn't want to feel things. Then Puck helps him.
Relationships: Ash/Puck, Ash/Robin, Talyenfellow
Series: Tallyenfellow oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787539
Kudos: 3





	Little Do You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Little do you Know by Alex & Sierra

Little do you know

How I'm breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories  
Little do you know I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time  
Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside  
I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is the harder fight  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time

Ash watched as Puck danced through the crowd, not a care in world. It was the Winter Solstice and all the important fey were there. Thus, unfortunantly, so was Puck. His emotions were in turmoil. Pain. Lonliness. Longing.

With some effort, the prince tore his gaze from the captivating red-head. Ash didn't blame him for Ariella's death. Not anymore. But the pain was still there. Berly held in check by the mask he constructed so carefully. 

His demons battered at the unmoving wall of ice protecting his heart. How could Puck look so carefree. Didn't he realize the effect his very presence had on the ice prince? Of course he didn't. And he never would. But as hard as he tried to not, his gaze drifted back to the green-eyed fey.

I'll wait  
I'll wait  
I'll love you like you've never felt the pain  
I'll wait  
I promise you don't have to be afraid  
I'll wait  
The love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Little do you know  
I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drowning me  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I love you till the sun dies

Puck felt eyes on him and looked up to meet the Ice Prince's gaze. As always, his heart beat faster when he say the black-haired boy. But Ash quickly looked away.

Queen Mab's son quietly stood and made his way out the dor. Silently, the trickster followed. It was cold but he needed to see Ash up close. Talk to him.

Oh wait, just wait  
I love you like you never felt the pain

"Ash! Wait!" Puck called.

The other male didn't even look back. He just increased his pace. The summer fey sped up to match his former friend.

Just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid

Soon they were running. Puck gained on the winter fey before grabbing his arm. Ash looked back at him with cold eyes.

"Goodfellow. What do you want." 

Just wait  
My love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me

Puck didn't answer, only pressed his lips to Ash's in a fervent kiss.

I'll wait, I'll wait  
I'll love you like you've never felt the pain  
I'll wait  
I promise you don't have to be afraid  
I'll wait  
The love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me

Ash stiffined, unmoving. Why was Puck kissing him? Puck pulled away, a worried look on his face. Had he misjudged Ash's feelings? But the other grabbed the front of the gren-eyed male's shirt and pulled their faces back together.

Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me

Puck quickly wrapped one arm around Ash's waist, the other hand cupping his pale cheek gently. Their kiss was slow and tender. In Puck's arms Ash felt safe, a feeling he wasn't accustomed to. When the pair parted they just stood in each other's arms. Happy. Content.

'Cause little do you know   
I, I love you till the sun dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed another one of my Taleynfellows! I love you all! Goodbye till next time!


End file.
